Universe Clash
by rodrig092
Summary: Different universes- completely unconnected-until someone decides to play with them for fun, and with that eeverything unfolds-all this while characters deal with personal problems- A lot of Angst- Better than it sounds- Cancelled
1. F and D 1 A bad day and the meeting

Japanese - _Japanese_

_English_

**Spanish**

**(-F- The time is close…)**

"The time is close…her day is near…stupid doctors…stupid hospital…stupid life…" Those words kept coming out of Yusei's mouth as tears kept falling down his face, he had been keeping his cold calm face until she finally fell asleep and the tears couldn't be kept in, he had been like that for the past hours, just holding his face while he cried and whispered words he never thought would ever be spoken by him. "Why me? Haven't I suffered enough already?" he asked angrily, even though he knew nobody would answer, because she was a sleep and they wouldn't answer, because they were upstairs.

He spent hours there, listening to her breathing, his breathing and his own whispers and tears. He finally took his hand away from his face and changed to a more comfortable position, with her head now resting on his chest, one arm around her waist, so she wouldn't fall, and the other arm close to his chest, and later, below his head. He kept crying he just couldn't stop the tears. He tried to be as silent as possible to not wake her up, and he stayed like that until sleep took over him.

Crow slowly walked down the stairs, it was already late, and the next day he had to work early, he had been all day at Yusei's house, comforting Maria, and he had realized after a few hours from when she fell asleep that it was very late, he had said goodbye to Maria, who had woken up for a little while before falling asleep again, and then he had started his way down the stairs and reached the place he was in. He walked down a few more steps and went to the living room, he was about to call Aki, when he saw her with her head resting on Yusei's chest, at first he was a bit mad at her, but then he noticed the trails of salt on Yusei's face, and his pained expression, "Of course she is comforting him, he must really be in pain right now…" he said as he slowly went towards them. He silently pulled a chair and placed it next to the couch, sat down on it and started passing his hand through Aki's hair.

Some hours passed until Aki finally decided to wake up from her slumber, she shifted a bit in the couch and then opened her eyes, she looked at the front and realized she was sleeping with someone, and that someone was not her husband, she looked up to try to see who was sleeping with her, and saw Yusei, she started to panic, thinking that maybe Crow would be mad at her, then she heard a light chuckle and noticed someone was passing a hand through her hair, and she was certain it wasn't Yusei because he was asleep. "You are really cute when you panic, y'know?" Crow whispered into her ear, she jumped a bit, which caused Crow to laugh, "Hey Crow that was not funny, I'll probably end up waking him up…" She suddenly realized she was sleeping with somebody else, and that her husband was there at her side "OH! Before you think of anything wrong, this is not what it seems I-I w-was j-just" Crow simply placed a finger on her mouth and hushed her, "It's ok, I understand, no need to explain…in fact I think I know more than you…so just…stay silent, don't say anything, I know, I understand…don't move, you'll wake him up…let him rest with you…he needs it, I'll stay here" He kissed the back of her neck and started running his hand through her hair again.

**(-D- Meeting up with him)**

"Stupid boss with his stupid formalities, and his stupid formal clothes..." Yusei said, and then sighed as she got dressed, she had to go to a formal party for work later that night, and she seriously didn't like the fact that she had to go with formal clothes, they were uncomfortable. Aki entered the room after a few minutes of Yusei struggling with her dress "Seriously Yusei, you are never going to be able to get into that dress of you do it the wrong way" Aki said, she then slowly went to where Yusei was and helped her getting the dress in the right position for it to be able to be put on, she then smiled "See that's the way it is done Yusei" Yusei sighed "I know, I just don't like to wear dresses, they are uncomfortable, and too revealing…" Aki chuckled "Really Yusei, it is not that revealing! And they are comfortable; you just don't want to admit it!" Yusei sighed "Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

(At the party)

Yusei was sitting at a chair next to her boss, listening to him chat with some other guys "_Fine Fudo, you can go anywhere you want now, but don't leave yet, there's someone you need to meet, stay in here, I'll call you in a while_" Her boss said, she felt relieved, she really hated the fact that she had to stay close to her boss listening to his business talk "_Alright, see you later then_" She smiled a bit before leaving and sitting in a corner, then out of nowhere Aki came, "You don't have a twin brother you never told to me about do ya?" Aki asked, Yusei stared at her, she had a brother, not a twin, but a brother that looked almost exactly the same as her, but, how did Aki know… "Why do you ask?" Yusei asked, she needed to find out where did she hear that, "Oh, because there is a guy at the balcony who looks a lot like you, so I thought that maybe you were related" Yusei looked towards the balcony, and, just like Aki said, there was a guy that looked like her standing outside "Yeah, he is my brother, but not my twin, he just looks a lot like me… he is two years younger, I haven't seen him in years, but I would recognize him anywhere" Yusei stood up as soon as she finished talking and walked towards the balcony where the guy was, Aki just stared at her for a while before she went back with Crow.

Yusei stared at the guy standing on the balcony, he was holding a golden necklace ad had his eyes close, she then started walking towards him, she had taken her shoes off to not make any noise as she approached him, when she was right behind him she quickly out her arms around him, He stiffened a bit because of the sudden hug, "Gee little bro, you sure have forgotten my sudden hugs over the years" they both laughed at this and he relaxed a little "It's been a while hasn't it big sis?" He asked "Sure it has Yuusei, Sure it has…so what are you holding there?" Yuusei looked at her with a confused look until he finally understood what he was talking about "Oh, this?" he says, showing her the golden chain, "Yes, that!" "Well, let's just say it is something that reminds me of the happy times, before you ran away, and before I got marked" After he said that she realized he had a criminal mark on his face, something she never thought he would get "Anyway, someone gave it to me many years ago, and I wanted to give it back today" he smiled "Close your eyes, please?" Yusei closed her eyes, after that Yuusei took off his gloves and he softly passed his hand through her hair "Let's say I am now fulfilling my promise to her so many years ago" She smiled, He smiled, they were both happy, he put the golden chain around her neck, and then securing it, it was a golden chain with a photo of both of them inside a little square in the middle, He went farther away from her "You can open your eyes now you know" Yusei opened her eyes and guided her hand to her neck where the golden chain was "Y-you r-remembered t-the p-promise of s-so many years a-ago-o?" she stuttered "Of course I did! How could I forget about that? I promised you long ago that I would give that back to you if we ever so each other again…" he hugged her tightly and started crying on her neck "It was the day you left us, the day I got caught, the day mom threw me out, so many things happened on that day, I will never forget any of them…" She hugged him, he had been in a lot of pain, and maybe it was the first time in years he fully expressed himself, "Yeah, I know…I will never forget either…" They stayed like that for a long time, until the vice of her boss interrupted the moment..."_Ah, Fudo, seems you already met Mr. Fudo over here, fine, fine, I was hoping you two would get along, and it seems you do, well, see you next week, don't get there late!_" Yusei stiffened for a bit, but then calmed down when her brother hugged her tighter "_Yeah, I already met him. Well then see you next week too boss_" She waved goodbye to him and her boss left, after that Yuusei started to chuckle "What's so funny?" Yuusei just laughed a bit more before answering "It's just that your boss is so lighthearted, usually bosses are strict" He sighs "Wish my manager was like that" Yusei looked at him and then remembered, this was a formal meeting, right? What was her brother doing here? "Say Yuusei… What are you doing here anyway? Isn't this a formal meeting?" He stared at her for a while before realizing that he hadn't told her what he worked on yet "Me? I'm a professional duelist, that's why I'm here" she was really shocked by this, she never though her brother would get so high, she then checked the hour and realized it was quite late and that she had to go home,"Well then, it was nice seeing you again, sorry but I gotta go home, It's quite late and I have to wake up early tomorrow" He glanced at the watch before answering "Indeed it is quite late, well then see you soon sis!" With that they both left.

**- (00:30) - (Universe D) - (Barrier with F: Broken) -**

Yusei was walking back home, she was cold, the temperature had suddenly lowered down by at least 2 degrees in less than a second, which was weird since the temperature usually took more to change, she accelerated, it felt like someone was following her, she started to run, but she still felt it, someone was behind her, nut she refused to turn around, if she turned around she would slow down, and whoever that was would catch her, she ran faster, turned around in any corner she found, but she still felt it, she ran faster until she reached a wall, she was trapped there was no escape, someone was behind her, she couldn't turn around, she would be caught, but she couldn't go anywhere, she was trapped, she started to cry, she had never felt this scared before, she fell vulnerable, scared, stupid, she cried harder by each second…then she heard them…footsteps…coming closer…and closer…they stopped right behind her she felt the shadow above her, she was scared, scared that someone would harm her, or worse…kill her…she prepared herself for the worse, to get hurt…but…just seconds before she could get attacked…she felt it…power…inside her…she quickly spun around and that someone got thrown towards the wall behind her, she quickly resumed her attack, but more fiercely this time, he got to see her persecutors face, but just a glimpse of it, because he disappeared without a trace…

She quickly got out of the alley and ran as fast as she could towards her house, she had taken weird turns and been persecuted, but she still knew her way back, she knew most of the city alleys, and remembered all the turns she had done. Even if she had told herself she wouldn't stop, she stopped, even if she told herself she wouldn't go anywhere she didn't have to, she went into an alley. It was dark, cold, closed, but she walked towards it anyway, she didn't know why, but she did it, she walked a little more into the alley and she heard a crash right behind her, as if something had crashed against the wall, she also heard a loud scream of pain, meaning someone was there it wasn't her imagination…but…how? She hadn't remembered hearing anyone behind her; she hadn't seen anyone around the place either…How… Did someone crash here?…it was almost impossible to find the alley in the dark, and the entrance was quite closed, it had been a hard crash, it couldn't have been just a person alone, the sound was loud, too loud…but it made no sense to her, none at all…

She decided to turn around and look at what has crushed…who had crushed... But when she turned around she saw just one person, nothing else, just a person, how he made that much noise, she didn't know, but he did. She gazed first at his feet, and then she slowly moved her gaze up to his face…"No way…" she whispered "H-how is t-that p-possible?" The guy that had crushed looked exactly like her, but it wasn't her brother, he looked older than her, not younger, "H-how is that e-even p-possible?" she whispered again, even though she knew nobody would answer her question, the man grunted, he tried to move, but apparently he was in too much pain to move, he grunted again, tried to move, he couldn't "H-help m-me, s-somebody, p-pleas-se" he muttered, it was low, barely audible, but Yusei heard it she tried to help him, but her legs wouldn't move, the sock was too much for her to take, he grunted again and said louder this time, making a lot of effort "S-somebod-dy h-help m-me, p-pleas-se" he grunted in pain again after that, Yusei didn't move a bit, she couldn't, she wanted to help, but her legs wouldn't move. He grunted again and opened his eyes, slowly, but he did, he glanced around him and spotted Yusei, he shook, a lot, and slowly opened his mouth again "Help me p-please" me was literally begging, his eyes showed weakness, pain, fear… He was shaking horribly. Yusei just stood there, watching him, he was in pain, she had to help him, but her legs wouldn't move, the guy continued looking at her with the same eyes, tears were starting to fall from them, she couldn't stand looking at him like that, her legs finally moved and she went towards him as fast as she could. He looked up at her, hope showing on his eyes, after that he shook again and closed his eyes slowly, finally he lost consciousness, Yusei almost panicked, but managed to stay calm, she took her phone ad tried calling an ambulance, but there was no line, she thought about it for a second and finally decided to take him to her house, she lifted him up and tried her best to carry him, but he was too heavy for her, the guy was almost dying, she had just noticed he was bleeding a lot from his back and head, he was almost dying and she couldn't think of something to do. She had to do something…fast…but…WHAT?

**A/N: SOOO? What do ya think about it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Well then review, oh and btw I don't own Yu-gi-oh! 5D's…. well anyway after you read review. I need love…don't be too harsh, This is my first published fic and well it may suck…a lot… so anyway tell me what you think in a review… about 4-6 review and I'll start updating this …. So bah anyway….**

**Angsty story anyone? He he, sorry about that, if you like angst read as much as you like =D**

**Isabela out!**


	2. E and H Secrets

Japanese - _Japanese_

_English_

**Spanish**

**(-H- A pretty afternoon...)**

The Fudo family was sharing a happy lunch together, it's summer vacation so the kids don't have to go to school, and their parents were given a few days too.

Fudo Yahiko was happily playing on the garden, it was his last day of vacation and he was not going to waste it inside, though he had to waste it alone since his friends were doing homework, lots of it…

"YAHIKO! Come to the table at this very moment unless you want to be punished!" his mother, Fudo Aki, called from the table, he had run to the garden before eating and this didn't exactly make her happy... "I'm going Kaa-san!" He answered; he definitely didn't want to be punished "_You really don't want to get punished do you?_" His partner, Black star dragon, asked "Shut it!" he answered, Black star dragon could really get annoying.

-5 hours later-

They were now at the park, Yahiko was with the strange feeling that he had to go to the park, so he had finally convinced his mom to let him come, but all the family had to go, he had no problem with that so he agreed. There was this dark zone in the park, he had almost gone in when his mother suddenly stopped him, even Asaki was stopping him, but he felt like he had to go, he simply stopped struggling and let them pull him away from there, "What is so bad about going there Kaa-san? Asaki?" Aki looked at him, well more like glared, "Fudo Yahiko, you should know more than us all that when a place irradiates that kind of energy it is not secure to go!" He was about to answer but he preferred to keep it for himself, he didn't want to anger his mom.

Some time passed, 2 hours maybe? He didn't know, the only thing he thought about was that strange dark zone in the park, he wanted to go, but not only out of curiosity he felt the urge to go there, he waited for his parent to be distracted and went to the zone "_I think you should really listen to your mother, there is a weird energy coming from that place…. Go back! It's not safe!_" But he didn't listen; he kept on going towards the zone.

"Yahiko!" Yusei suddenly exclaimed, he had the strange feeling he was in danger, not safe, "Are you okay?" his wife asked, but he didn't answer, he was in automatic, he stood up and ran towards the dark zone in the park, Aki tried to call him, he didn't listen, he kept running, she tried to go after him, but she lost sight of him, she really hoped they were okay…

2 hours…no sight of them, she was really worried…what had happened…

**(-EA- What is wrong with you?)**

With a punch he went flying towards the wall, he hit his head and a loud sound resonated through the room, he was bleeding badly, it was the fifth time in the day a punch like that was send flying towards him, but he never reacted, he didn't move at all, he just stood there and was sent flying with each punch, he didn't try to stop him, but neither did anyone else….they all just watched the scene, they didn't care, he could just go to hell for all they cared, if they were even there was because they wanted to see him getting hit by his own father, it happened every day, at the same time, for no apparent reason, he was like his dad's punching bag, if he was frustrated his son will receive everything.

He had received this so many times he no longer felt anything at all, no sadness, no pain, no need to cry, to shout, nothing at all, he just endured all the hits, bleeded and then , finally, left for his house, entered his room and slept till the next day.

But this day, he felt something different, he actually felt something, a bit of...pain? Why? He was supposed to be able to endure any hit, but today he felt pain in that last hit, was he…hitting stronger than before? He looked up at his dad, not letting any emotion show through his eyes, he saw his dad's eyes, they were full of rage, of…hatred towards…him? What had he done? He was now actually scared, in pain and scared for the first time in years. His eyes started to sting, and then water…was he…crying? He hadn't cried in a long time, it felt weird… But he didn't have time to think about it, his dad quickly started hitting him repeatedly, he was completely crying now, next time his dad punched him he screamed in pain, with each hit we would scream more, he started bleeding after a while, more than ever before. The people watching just stood there, still not caring even after he started bleeding badly, even after he started screaming, even after he started crying, they didn't care.

He was weak, hurt, lonely, suffering, he didn't know what to do. He was thrown against the wall again by a strong hit. His dad started moving towards him, he still saw the hatred in his eyes; he grabbed Yusei by the collar and hit him against the wall several times, his head was bleeding badly, but his dad didn't stop, he kept hitting him.

Suddenly he stopped, he wasn't hitting him anymore. Yusei opened his eyes and tried to listen what was happening through his own sobs, what he saw and heard shocked him, his mom was there, trying to stop his father from hitting him, what had taken her so long? Maybe she wasn't there before, or the crowd didn't let her pass? He didn't know…

What happened next really shocked him, his mom, who was restraining his dad, got hit in the face by his dad and started bleeding from the nose "_You bitch, this is our problem! And YOU have nothing to do with it, so don't interrupt and get the fuck out, unless you want to end up like that person over there_" When he said that he pointed at Yusei, who, after hearing this and seeing her mom getting hurt, had his eyes covered by his hair and had stopped crying, he wasn't even moving, or screaming, or surprised, nothing, he was just standing there, watching everything, hearing everything "_Understood you whore?_" At this Yusei finally reacted, he lifted his head quickly to see more clearly what was happening, his father noticed "_OH! Want to see what will happen to anyone who tries to defend you?_" He didn't respond, just watched, his dad smirked and then punched his mom to the other side of the room. Yusei's eyes widened after this, he then threw his gaze towards the floor.

A strange energy stated flowing around him, no one noticed except for his mom and Aki, who was standing on the crowd, she had just arrived "_Oh no_" she quietly said after seeing the energy. Yusei's dad slowly started approaching him, he didn't move, when he was at about one meter Yusei finally reacted, he lifted his head and muttered a soft "_Stop it…_" his dad didn't listen and kept advancing with a grin in his face he was about to reach him when suddenly Yusei spoke up "Didn't I tell you to stop" With that line a strong air came and pushed him backwards, a bright light emerged from Yusei's back and a pair of wings appeared in that place. "Crap!" Aki said, loudly from the crowd, everyone looked at her but she didn't care, if Yusei got to attack his dad would be screwed. She quickly pushed her way through the crowd of people and reached when Yusei had just declared the attack, she quickly intercepted the attack with one of her own and ran towards Yusei, he looked at her surprised she smiled "I'm sorry Yusei, but I needed to do that…and also this…" after saying that he hit his head, hard, he looked at her, surprised, before everything went black.

**(-EB- Loneliness…and… Love)**

Yusei sighed, he hated being alone, all of his friends were dead, he was all alone…the only company he had…was her, but he could only see her at midnight, still one more hour to go…he felt lonely…no one to talk to…he could go to the graveyard though, to their graves, if they were still there, they always threatened them with their damned trucks, they didn't even care, just cause the graves are old doesn't mean they don't have to be respected.

-1hour later-

Ah! Finally he could go visit her now, Aki, his precious little treasure, his light, what kept him living... what kept him trying… He quickly walked to the hidden door on the house, the door only him, Aki and the one in charge of taking care of it knew about, the secret door that led to her room, the room where her spirit was, where her remains were too, her ashes, her belongings, all neatly conserved even after 5000 years, they were still clean, intact…because she took care of them, everyday…

He entered the room to be greeted by a light chuckle, he walked a bit and left a black rose on the table in the middle of the room and sat down in front of it, he then felt a pair of arms around his neck, and he simply calmed down and chuckled a bit, "Faster than usual Aki, two seconds faster! You're getting better!" She simply laughed and went to the other side of the table and sat down on the floor "So what are you planning to do tonight?" He simply looked at her for a while and then said "Staying here all night long with you" She just looked at him and smiled softly, knowing he was serious in his words. He then took something out of his pocket and left it on the table, it had a little note attached to it, Aki looked at it with curiosity and started reading it "I love you, would you marry me? This time for real, promise I won't go away…" She simply smiled and took the ring and necklace that were on the table inside a little box, she smiled "Of course I would, in fact I still have the old ring…I love you too…Yusei" Yusei smiled, she really did still love him, even after he left so unexpectedly, she always loved him…even to this day.

**- (03:45) - (Universe E) - (Barrier with H: Broken) -**

Yusei walked out of the room slowly, he didn't want anyone finding out about it, when he had gotten out he started walking down the street, it was cold, more than usual. He sighed, he really wished he could keep talking to her all night long, but he couldn't, she could materialize from time to time, but not for too long, so their time together was limited. While walking he had a weird feeling, like if things were about to take a wrong turn. While walking he saw a girl, of no more than 14, walking at the other side of the street. Said girl was walking calmly towards an alley, she looked calm, at least for someone about to work into a dark alley.

She was calmly walking inside the alley now, then suddenly something zoomed by her side and crashed against the wall, she even heard a scream of pain. She walks towards whatever just crashed against the wall, she looked closely, it was a someone….how did he go at such speed, where did he come from and how did he reach this place, she didn't know, only thing she knew was that he was a person, a male, and that he was bleeding badly…from everywhere, she just stared at him and didn't notice someone coming behind.

The newcomer saw the man that was in the wall and couldn't help but gasp, he then told the girl "You get out of here, I have a very bad feeling, and don't want you involved…but before you go…can you help me move him out of there, please?" she simply nodded and helped doing so, then she said goodbye and left the alley. He looked at the person, he was now laying on the floor, he had moved him so he could see him more clearly, he really did look a lot like him…in fact he looked the same as him, just maybe a little older and he had a wedding ring…he was married then….will his wife be worrying about him right now… he could take him home…but he didn't even know his name, or where he lived…and also he needed to take him to a hospital soon…he would surely die because of blood loss if he didn't, he took his phone out of his pocket and called an ambulance. The ambulance took a long time to arrive, so, by the time it had arrived, he had severe blood loss and had to be hurried to the hospital urgently, more than if they had arrived earlier.

**- (05:00) - (Universe E) - (Barrier with H: Broken) -**

He had finally reached the hospital about 1 hour ago, traffic was horrible, the man had been taken to surgery as soon as they arrived, and now he was inside a hospital room, unconscious and with a blood bag…technology hadn't changed much for this days, same old stuff as over 5000 years ago…society didn't change a lot either, he lost himself thinking about the past times and the future, so he didn't notice when a group of doctors entered the room. He finally realized they were there when one almost fell down and made a loud noise, he first noticed the doctor that fell, next the group and finally he realized there was another patient at the other side of the room now, maybe the doctors had just brought him inside the room, which was the most possible answer since there hadn't been anyone in the room before.

When the doctors left he went to the other side of the room to see who the one that had just been brought in to the room was, he looked like he was around 10 years old, that did surprise him but not as much as the voice that sounded just as he had moved a bit to see the boy's face more clearly "Don't bother trying to find some sense after you see his face, you won't find it" He turned around to see the source of the voice, he almost jumped from the shock, standing near the door was a boy, but that wasn't what surprised him, what surprised him was the fact that he looked a lot like him, except for the clothes;the hair ,which was a little bit less arranged and had more falling towards the face with more small spikes and finally his eyes had a bit softer edges and they were…dull…lifeless…showed nothing… his eyes were…scary. He shivered a bit, suddenly feeling very cold; the boy standing by the door looked at him for a while before saying "I'm telling the truth, he looks just like you, except younger and with softer eyes" Yusei's eyes widened, he looked at the kid hat was laying down and saw that what the boy told him was true, the little kid looked a lot like him as if he was his son, even if that wasn't possible.

Then he started wondering…who was the little kid? And also, who was that man he found some hours ago…he needed to know… but he couldn't ask, since no one knew who they were and the only ones that did know were unconscious. Then realization hit, how did the boy behind him knew how the little kid looked like? And also how had the boy found the place where he was? It didn't make sense…the boy looked at him, and, as if reading his mind, he said "If you're wondering how I got here, I'll tell you, I found the little boy on a dark alley on my way here" Yusei looked at the boy with questioning eyes again "And if you wonder why was I coming here, it's because I got beat up and had to come here to get myself checked, that's why I took longer to reach here than the kid" He sighed "A doctor was being quite bitchy over the fact that I had to treat my injuries" At this he pointed to his head, specifically to a red spot, Yusei shivered again "But it's no big deal, it's just a little red spot" Yusei looked at him with a concerned face, he had a horrible injury in his head and he thought it was nothing but a small red spot, the he noticed, the boys eyes had just shown a little bit of...sadness…just for a second, they did. He looked up at the boy, he had just noticed he was bleeding badly from the head, he looked at him again "What's your name? Haven't told me yet…" The boy looked at him with the same expression as before that little flash, his eyes showing nothing "Yusei, Fudo Yusei…do you believe me?" Yusei was with a shocked expression, not only did the boy look a lot like him, he was even named the same as him, he opened his mouth to say "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" The boy looked at him before answering "Because most don't…they think I lie by telling them my name, because there's a legendary hero with that exact name, people believe I'm making it up, some even think I put hair gel or did some sort of surgery to look the way I do" there was a slight pause "Those bitches…just cause I look a lot like him doesn't mean I wanted to…look like him…" there was silence again…except this time longer…and kind of heavy, then he spoke up again "You…can…call me Zei if you want to… I don't like Yusei very much…" Yusei looked at him "Why? Why don't you like the name? It's your name now...no matter who had it before…" while saying the last words his voice started drifting off "I…I…just…don't like it" he looked away "It's too meaningful for someone like me" He faced Yusei again "I have read, your dad named you like that because of the planetary particle, he wanted you to be someone that connects people" He let out a light, plain laugh "And…that's what you ended up being…I don't deserve a name like yours…,Fudo Yusei,…I hurt people…I barely have friends…how am I supposed to connect people?" Yusei looked at him, he was surprised by what he said..bust most of all because he knew, knew he was the same Yusei pictured on those old legends, that scared him, he hadn't even told him his name, and yet…he knew…he was looking at Zei with a questioning look, Zei just looked at him "It's obvious you're the same one" Yusei just looked at him "How is it so obvious then?" Zei just laughed, same type of laugh as before, "It is obvious, you look the same, talk the same way, have the same name, the same eyes, same voice…but specially..."His face turned serious "But specially…that ring…the ring you're wearing on your finger this very moment…is the ring known today as the _Ring of broken promises_ by people, the ring you wore all those years ago, the ring you got when you proposed to Izayoi Aki, the ring you kept with you even after your mysterious disappearance all those years ago, the ring that symbolizes your love, that ring you have…is unique, 'cause it was made especially for you and her, I know is the same one because…it has the famous inscription in it…_I love you, always will, after death, in other lives…I really don't care about when … or how..all I know is…our love is endless…don't forget that-Yusei-Aki-_, it's noticeable from over here…no one has ever tried to reproduce that ring, since it's special..for you..and her…" Yusei just looked at him, surprised that he knew all this "How do you know all of this..it's supposed to be private.." Zei just looked at him and laughed..how do I know?...let's say…my soul…came from all of your memories….and the memories your friends have from you…Yusei…" Yusei's eyes widened after hearing this, his soul was created from memories…he could just stand there and wonder…since…not even Zei knew why…

**A/N: :D yeah, said I wouldn't update until I had 4-6 reviews…but since no one reviews(except for one D:) ….I decide to update, to make the few readers I have happeh. :D**

**Thanks for waiting for so long…whoever reads this anyway :)**

**Special Thanks to: Kenji1104 for being the only reviewer I know of and for letting me use his characters THANKS! A LOT!**

**And if the language or violence level bothered you let me know….to not repeat it in the following chapters D:**

**And did you recognize who the girl was? Did you? I bet you didn't D: Joyce's cameo :D Thebest0justjokingxD - her :D**

**OKAY so…review please? That'll make me happy :) Tell me your opinion pleaseee…. ): **


	3. Chapter 3  Intermediate chosen?

**WARNING: Las part is kind of…weird….you may view it as necrophilia…so don't read that part if you don't want to…Though you'll lose a bit of info and may get confused later on….**

Japanese - _Japanese_

_English_

**Spanish**

**(-Intermediate- Chosen?)**

His head hurt and his body felt heavy, he stayed there, just lying in the floor for a while before attempting to get up, after many tries he finally did, when he got top his feet he almost fell down again, but he managed to stabilize, he was quite dizzy. Once he had managed to stay calm and ignore his dizziness he looked at his surroundings, it was all black and nothing else, black wherever he looked; there was no one else around either so he couldn't ask where he was…and the brought the next question, where was he?…and also…how did he reach this place? He walked a bit but felt dizzier with each step; he finally stopped walking and resumed looking around the place.

It had been a long time since he had started looking, but he hadn't seen anything change…everything was exactly the same as before "Damn it, where am I?" He felt frustrated, he had finally stopped feeling dizzy, so he could move around more freely now, but that didn't help a lot…since everything was the same everywhere he went. After a while, he suddenly stopped when he heard voices near him. "**Look, Carla, we don't need them to wake up all at once, one by one is alright…now please stop trying to wake them up…it is not safe…**" The one saying this was a boy, he looked not older than 16, the boy though for a second before adding "**And you know they have to wake up alone…because the first for to awaken, alone, are the ones that will be chosen, there must not be help, Sis, you know that…now, please, understand**" Across from him was a girl, she too looked not older than 16, but what caught most of his attention was that both the girl and the boy looked as if they were twins… "**Look, I know and understand perfectly...just that they take too long… it has been like 5 hours and no one has woken up yet!**" The boy face palmed at his sister's comment, the girl just looked at him before laughing, and the boy chuckled a bit. Key just looked at them...he had a strange feeling about those two…he felt a strange energy coming from them. "How do you know?" She looked at him, she didn't understand, he simply smirked "What I mean is…that someone has woken up, right...Key Marquez?" He looked over to the side where Key was, Key didn't move, just looked at the boy, the boy just waved his hand and smirked. "So, this is our first person from H huh?" Key looked confused, "H?" The boy just smirked, "We'll explain it to you later, Mr. Marquez" He looked at the girl "Anyway, Introductions first, my name is Carlo Jonouchi, I come from A, It's nice to meet you" The girl smiled before walking closer to him "And, my name is Carla Jonouchi, I come from A too, nice to meet ya!" Key just looked at them for a while "Then…I'm Key Marquez, it is nice meeting you" he shook hands with Carlo. "So, since you were the first one to wake up, I guess you must be one of the best options we have, the most powerful among the ones here it seems" Key looked at him confused, what was Carlo talking about? "Where am I?" Carlo turned around, apparently surprised by his question "In the Intermediate, where else?" He talked about it as if it was the most normal thing in the world "What do you mean by intermediate?" Carlo turned around "Intermediate is the intermediate between all of the universes, easy" He started walking away "Come and we'll show you what we mean, what you want to know…and more…" Key looked at him for a while before following him wherever he was going.

After walking for a long while they reached a door in the middle of nothing, Key looked at Carlo and then the door, completely unaware of what was going on. Carlo then walked towards the door and knocked it, this confused Key even more, why would he knock it if the door was in the middle of nowhere and there was no room after it? Sure he had lived through many weird things in his life, but this was just too much. Carlo then apparently got irritated "Look, you-" He apparently calmed down before talking again "Open the damn door before I hit you Amlio" After that there was chuckling at the other side of the door "Oh come on! Don't get mad, I just lost the key" Carlo sighed "You sure you didn't eat it this time? Maybe it is the table closest to the door, look there" They heard steps at the other side of the door and after a while it opened. The person on the other side was another boy, he looked no older than 16 too, he moved to the side to let them pass, Carla was the first one to enter, followed by Carlo.

But just as Key was about to enter he felt someone grab his arm, he turned around to see who it was but saw no one. He was surprised and at the same time scared, there was no one there, but still someone had grabbed him, he was certain of it, he was still sane…or…wasn't he? He didn't know anymore, it had been less than five hours but still it felt like so much more, so little had happened, but still he felt like it was a lot, it was a weird feeling… He decided to ignore it for a while and was about to go through the door, but suddenly he felt both of his arms being held from behind, he froze, he was more than scared, he was terrified. He tried to run, but couldn't, he was frozen from fear and his legs were also being held. He freaked out and tried to move again, he couldn't, he tried to call for help, but he couldn't,, this was way too much for him to take, the day couldn't get any worse. He was shaking, he couldn't control himself, he was praying to get away from this nightmare.

Suddenly everything was gone, nobody was holding him anymore, and he could move again, he could talk again. But he was still scared, still shaking...He wanted everything to be over, to go home, and to get away…but he couldn't, he didn't even know how he got here. He then looked around to try to find who the one who had saved him was, but he didn't see anyone…"Over here!" He turned around to the source of the voice. He turned around and saw a woman, she looked no older than 20, standing a few meters away, holding a gun with her left hand. "You almost got taken by the servants of that bastard, luckily I was here to help" She simply smirked "So, what's your name?" He just looked at her; she looked a bit like Carla. She laughed, he was now confused "What are you laughing at?" She just laughed a bit more before answering "You, your face, reactions" She laughed again, he just looked at her, and he wasn't exactly happy for the fact the she was laughing at him "Look, let me explain, a moment ago you were freaking out, next you calm down in a second, then you look at me weirdly, next you get mad at me...come on! Don't tell me that it isn't funny!" She laughed loudly after saying this "It is not funny actually, and it's kind of annoying me the fact that you laugh at me." She then stopped laughing and started walking towards the door "Really, I think we should go inside before you are attacked again" He agreed with her, what had happened a while ago had been horrible; he didn't want it to happen again.

Once they had gone inside the door he noticed she was as confused as he was, both of them had no idea where they were, once they had walked about ten steps inside the door suddenly vanished, she jumped a bit before saying "Now, THAT was creepy…" After a little while they reached a weird white room "HEY! What took you so long Key?" He looked to the side where the voice came from and saw Carla standing there with her arms crossed. "Oh, come on! He was almost kidnapped and you complain about the time he took?" Carla then looked at the other woman standing in the room before chuckling "And what are YOU doing here may I ask? Las time I heard of you, you were too busy fighting giant aliens in space to even care about THE meeting!" The other woman sweat dropped "Don't be mad, I just forgot, and as you said was fighting giant aliens in space…with my brother…We also have to protect our universe you know?" Carla just glared at her before looking at Key, at pointing towards a door behind her "Go in there, my brother is waiting for you" Key just nodded and walked towards the door, he didn't like the atmosphere inside the room, so it definitely was better if he went inside another room…and also Carlo seemed more…trustable than the two girls. He then finally entered the door, and was greeted by Carlo sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the room; at his side were a not too big screen and apparently a video player of some sort. "Come, I'll show you something" Key just went to the side of the room where Carlo was, then Carlo pointed to a chair beside him "Maybe it will be better if you sit down, you know…for not getting too tired" Key then sat down in the chair and looked at Carlo before asking "What happened while I was outside? I know you know something…" Carlo just looked at him and his face got more serious "Just as Carla "R" told you, those were the servants of our enemy, it's just that simple" Key stared at him "That is not what I mean, I freaked out, I almost cried, I was even shaking from fear, I've been through worse than just being grabbed by the arms, I could have just make them let me go, but instead I got the reactions I told you before, I was about to cry, Why was that?" Carlo looked at him "Heh, you sure have a good eye for this, well, I'll tell you. Those little guys inflict fear into you as soon as they touch you, no matter how courageous you are the effect are the same, you freak out, get scared, freeze…and also you can't talk…it's a very cruel technique, but that's what they do" He inserted a CD on the video player "That's why you were acting so weird out there, in fact you are lucky she found you, if not, you would be doomed right now…our enemy is quite a sadist." Key just looked at him, it made sense…but at the time it didn0t, he decide it was better to not talk about it for the rest of the day.

"Well anyway! I've got to show you the reason why you are in here" Key was startled, it had been so quiet for the past minutes that he already felt that he was the only one in the room "Ok, what is the reason then?" Carlo was with his attention turned to the computer so he took a while to answer Key's question, after a while of staring at the screen, by both Carlo and Key, Carlo finally answered "I'm going to show you a little something, just to show you what we are up against first." He clicked a few things before continuing "And while we are in the middle of that I'll tell you a few things, then I'll explain everything to you" Key nodded, he didn't trust him too much, but he really had no choice but to believe in whatever he said, he was the most trustable person he had met so far in this place.

-3 hours later-

Key almost fell from his chair and to the floor after hearing what Carlo had just said to him "But, nothing assures us that they will be chosen right?" Carlo calmly nodded his head to say no "Then, that means none of them are going to be in danger necessarily right?" Carlo simply nodded his head to say yes again, but this time it was followed by a sigh "You know, it would have been better if I was the one to choose, but I am not" He then took a step forward towards Key "What do you mean by that?" Carlo sighed, this was going to be hard to tell "You see…people are chosen in the order they wake up, I told you before, so I can't decide who they are…So it all depends on their way of being…" Carlo swallowed, how do you tell someone this kind of things?, he thought for a while and decided the best way was to just say it "Your son and daughter were both elected for this, they were the third and forth to wake up, the second one was Kouji Hikari, I know you know him and are close to him." Key's eyes widened after this statement, but before he could say anything Carlo continued "And so that means that you will be working with Kouji, and your two children will be working together" After Carlo finished Key finally had time to react.

**(-?- Escape)**

She opened her eyes once again to find that everything was the same as before, the same pale blue room, the same white sheets, the same body laying there, everything was the same as it had been for over twenty years now. She then slowly moved towards the body, which was not so far away, and placed her head over his chest, trying to hear something that resembled a heartbeat, but she didn't hear anything, she knew she wouldn't, but she still kept trying, maybe a miracle would come to her life one day. She then stood up to go towards a table, white also, which had a bottle of water that was filled up to the half, she drank a bit of the water, just enough to stop having that dry mouth sensation, she then walked back to where his body was laying, sat down on the floor next to him and then started passing her hands through the dark hair the boy possessed.

After a while of stroking his hair she started whispering to him "I'm going to try to escape today, ok? so don't get alarmed if I don't come here anymore" she then started moving the hair away from his face and kissed his forehead, later followed by a light kiss on his lips, she then continued passing her hand through his hair "If I manage to escape I doubt I'll be able to see you again, and if I don't manage to escape maybe I'll be here later…or maybe not, maybe I will be executed and won't come again" She then kissed the back of his hand, and then his cold lips yet again "So, either way there is a chance I won't come back, so this will be our final hours together, ok?" She then gently took his hand on hers and started passing a hand through his hair again, she then kissed his lips again, even though they were cold, she still felt like they weren't, even though he was laying there, lifeless, she still pretended he was still alive..Because that was one of the only things that kept her sane enough to continue living and also the only thinking that kept her thinking correctly.

-9 hours later-

She slowly stood up from the floor besides the boy, she needed to execute her plan now, and she couldn't lose time, not even a second. She kneeled down beside him, after standing up, and gave him a quick, but loving, kiss on the lips. After that she stoop up again and left the room.

**A/N: FINALLY! God, I'm such a failure…. I took too long…sorry to anyone who reads this….**

**And soo, yes I ended chapter three like that, after like a month of not updating, though you must admit it WAS interesting….riiight? I hope it was T_T**

**And thanks to…everyone who reviewed chapter 2, meaning just one person…who is ****AshxGlace4EVER****, THANK YOU! **

**Also a huge THANKS to kenji1104 for lending me his characters for this fanfic…thanks a lot T_T and sorry if he is OOC, though in the first part it is on purpose so do not complain, then the rest tell me if he is….**

**Read and review, please? Also if something bothered you, please tell me on the review…so I don't repeat it that much…**

**Thanks for reading if you did….**


End file.
